Ella
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de un Ichigo ya mayor sobre su ahora esposa Kuchiki Rukia. Porque el amor con los años crece.


HOLA^^

Cómo los trata la puerca vida?, espero que bien, ok, se que soy una maldita descarada por no actualizar mis otros fics pero es que no me llega la maldita inspiración, como que está tratando de evitarme y cuando trata de acercarse no lo hace para lo que la necesito (¬¬) y me da ideas como esta... porfavor si siguen mis otros fics no se desesperen, tal vez se tarde un poquito pero tendrá actualización... bueno en realidad esto es algo nuevo, mi primer songfic y es que es de una canción que tengo en mi cel desde hace tiempo pero hasta el otro día que se me ocurrió adaptarla al ichiruki, adoro esa canción y espero les guste el fic, recuerden es mi primer songfic y no se si sea muy buena para eso... entonces perdonarán, diganme sus sugerencias y trataré de mejorar para el próximo...

_**ELLA – RATA BLANCA**_

Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico de cabello naranja, ojos marrón y cuerpo bien formado es el adolescente que todos recordamos como malhumorado, terco y condenadamente sexy pero actualmente ha cambiado un poco, su cabello ya pinta algunas canas y su cuerpo ya no es tan perfecto como solía serlo, claro, sigue siendo un hombre de un gran atractivo pero de un aspecto mucho mayor y de una sabiduría bastante respetable.

Hoy en día tiene una hermosa esposa que ha conservado a través de largas generaciones y parece seguir siendo igualmente bella desde el día en que la conoció, una chica menuda, pelinegra, mandona, terca y en sus propias palabras; perfecta, esa chica no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami de sus sueños, sus pesadillas, en pocas palabras, su mundo entero.

Ahora que son adultos bastante mayores han formado una linda familia, podría describirse como la familia ideal. Su familia es pequeña pero el amor que hay entre ellos es tan grande que ni 100000 guerras en hueco mundo podría acabar con ellos, su familia consiste en dos hijos, llamados Masaki y Kaien, dos fuertes guerreros y grandes personas. Al paso del tiempo los frutos de su amor decidieron seguir el camino de sus padres y formar una bella familia con la cual compartir su vida, Masaki se casó con el hijo de Ishida y Nemu, Riuken (cosa que no agradó mucho a los padres de ninguno de los dos...) y Kaien contrajo matrimonio con la hermosísima Yachiru, quien para esa época ya era una mujer hecha y derecha.

De estos dos matrimonios surgieron dos pequeños (uno de cada uno), Miyako, la hija de Masaki y Riuken que por cierto era la consentida de Rukia y Zaraki, el hijo de Yachiru y Kaien quien, por cosas justas de la vida, era el consentido de Ichigo.

Una tarde, de las muchas que solían pasar junta esta peculiar familia Ichigo decidió hablar con sus nietos, contarles una historia y viajar un rato por sus gastados pero muy atesorados recuerdos...

_Cierra tus ojos_

_voy a contarte _

_algo que nunca_

_te dije antes..._

Ichigo pidió a sus nietos que cerraran por un momento sus ojitos, así tal vez podrían viajar junto a el por los recuerdos que guardaba con tanto recelo, claro era lo más importante en su vida, los recuerdos de ella...

_Ella atrapó mi corazón,_

_Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo_

_sentir distinto_

_a los demás_

_algo cambió _

_cuando estuve a su lado..._

El viaje había comenzado, claro desde lo que inició su peculiar relación, la noche en que ella entró como una simple sombra a la habitación de un desprevenido chico de 15 años.

Tal vez ese día no lo había notado pero al ir pasando el tiempo y al ir conociéndola mejor se había dado cuenta de la inmensa belleza de la shinigami, en como casi desde el primer día de haberla visto la pequeña chica había logrado atrapar su corazón, era casi como su droga, una miel dulce, deliciosa y perfecta, la única persona en el planeta que había logrado hacerle sentir de nuevo, sentirse vivo, sentirse distinto a como siempre lo había hecho, definitivamente algo había cambiado y es que ya no llovía, ella había sido la única capaz de detener esa permanente lluvia en su corazón...

_Hoy no recuerdo_

_como podía_

_sin conocerla_

_pasar mi vida..._

¿Cómo había podido mantenerse vivo?, o al menos sentirse vivo hasta ese momento si no la tenía, ahora que no podía volver a llover era imposible no sentrise vivo, un sol inmenso y una brillante luna lo acompañaba siempre, no podía recordar como había logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento en que esa hermosa chica había entrado por su pared, ahora, luego de tantos años de felicidad era imposible recordar el dolor...

_Ya no me alcanza la razón,_

_ya no me importa el mundo sin ella_

_ella es el sueño_

_de un perdedor_

_que la encontró _

_y ahora puede existir..._

Y es que por algo se había ido hasta la sociedad de almas y revolcado a la mitad de sus habitantes, sólo por ella, porque su mundo no era nada sin esa chica, la razón no le daba como para concebir una idea de que ella ya no estuviera, el mismo se obligaba a no importarle nada más que ella, peor cuando su mundo era esa pequeña shinigami, entonces ¿cómo vivir sin un mundo?, claro, ahora podía ver lo afortunado que había sido, antes no era más que un don nadie, por muhco un chico problemático pero de ahí no pasaba, en pocas palabras un perdedor, un perdedor que también tenía sueños y para el ella siempre había sido eso, nada más que un sueño y uno casi imposible pero a veces la vida tiene giros interesantes, favorecedores que por suerte del destino lo miraron y le brindaron ese ángel del cielo, ahora, teniendo su sueño más preciado tal vez sea alguien en el mundo, alguien que importa, al menos en su propio mundo...

_Y voy a existir_

_y podré existir_

_por ella..._

Ahora, siendo la única razón de su vida, claro tendría que existir, sería bueno existir, sólo pro ella, por la única persona por al que existiría sería por ella, no sólo porque ahora valiera la pena sino porque ella lo merecía, lo poco que él pudiera darle, se lo entregaría todo, solo por ella...

_Sólo podemos caminar_

_bajo el caliente sol del destino,_

_ella es el cielo_

_ella es el mar_

_ella le da_

_el sentido a mi vida_

_a mi vida_

_a mi vida.._

Sólo con ella atravesaría el mundo, el desitino que les había escogido juntos, sólo con ella lo haría, tal vez sólo, perecería en el camino y con otra persona que no fuera ella sería una tortura, pero cada problema, cada suceso de su vida, con ella, cobraba sentido, ella era la única que podía brindarle eso, el sentido, a su vida, definitivamente la única, ella es su cielo, su mar, su sol, su luna, su tierra y hasta su aire, en una fácil expresión; su mundo, solo ella y nunca nadie lograría reemplazarla, ella lo es todo y al mismo tiempo lo único...

Pidió a sus nietos que abrieran lentamente sus ojos, les había permitido viajar por sus recuerdo y no hubiera querido otra compañía para compartirlos, los chicos quedaron impresionados por la belleza de las historias de su abuelo y salieron corriendo a contarle a sus respectivos padres, cosa que aprovechó Ichigo para acercarse a su esposa, tomarla por al cintura y depositar un beso repleto de amor en sus tiernos labios...

Definitivamente ELLA siempre sería su ELLA, ella era, es y siempre será Kuchiki Rukia, su Rukia...

O_O

LA VERDAD NUNCA ESPERÉ ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ... AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD ME GUSTÓ, AUNQUE LO QUE AQUÍ IMPORTA QUE A USTEDES LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS BELLOS REVIEWS, Y OJALA LES GUSTE, LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHAR LA CANCION, ES DIVINA Y PORFAVOR (se arrodilla y llorá desesperada) DEJENME UN LINDO REVIEW, DICIENDO SI LES GUSTO, QUE DEBO CAMBIAR O QUE DEBO PONER PARA HACER UNO LUEGO, TAL VEZ TRIUNFE POR ESTE LADO...

NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR SALVO QUE KAMI-SAMA LOS CUIDE MUCHO Y LOS LLENE DE BENDICIONES Y UN MINUTICO DE SU TIEMPO APRA DEDICARME EN UN BARATISIMO Y MUY COMODO REVIEW...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES...


End file.
